More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services), A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a service provider of a network-based resource may coordinate with multiple entities to offer items. For example, the service provider may communicate with sellers to list the items at the network-based resource and with inventory planners to acquire and store a certain number of the items in storage.